


You do you (I'll do you too)

by Changdeol



Series: Porn Stars [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Pornstars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: Yifan is a porn producer who is helplessly crushing on one of his actors, Junmyeon. One day, he suddenly gets a chance with him in the most unexpected way.





	You do you (I'll do you too)

One way to describe Junmyeon would be soft. He was all smiles and shy giggles, sincerity shining in his eyes despite the rather compromising situation he was in. He handled the grotesquely big, colourful lollipop in his delicate hands with an air of grace and simultaneously, lack of any real embarrassment – something that one could supposed only came with months of experience. Junmyeon – Suho – was a definition of soft, soft, soft.

And because of that, Wu Yifan was currently fucking hard.

Yifan didn’t really know where he went wrong –he was, after all, not one for watching his actors at work. Maybe it was because he used to be on the other side of the camera himself or maybe because he knew most of his cast and crew intimately and they had become somewhat of a family but either way, watching them having sex in weird positions was not what Yifan would consider his first choice of evening entertainment. In fact, he was sure that he was pretty much done with porn in that respect for the rest of his life.

Kim Junmyeon, though… Kim Junmyeon was different.

‘I must have misplaced it somewhere… You really want to see my last report that badly? Alright…’

Yifan watched Junmyeon – Suho, he reminded himself, Suho - blushing deeply nearly to the root of his hair with glee before he clumsily turned around on his bed and reached for the bed side table, giving his audience a seemingly candid view of his glorious behind clad only in tight boxer briefs. Yifan let out an intangible noise that honestly made him ashamed to be alive. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t be participating in this. He should turn off his monitor right this second and perhaps finally call his accountant for the latest updates on the tax return that he was entitled to, but deep down, he knew that he wouldn’t. He would watch until the end – which was approximately 23 more minutes – and then go to the toilet to try and get rid of his boner somehow. Just like he had for the last seven months since Kim Junmyeon joined their team.

Yifan would like to take credit for the phenomenon that wass Suho but the truth was, Junmyeon had already been somewhat of a dark horse when he came knocking on Yifan’s door, looking for a job. He had been recording himself and uploading the videos on the internet for some time – they were all suggestive, though not really hard or explicit – but he didn’t know how to take it to the next level and make real money out of it. He approached Yifan, hoping for exactly that.

Now, selling gravure had never really been in the producer’s plans. Nowadays, people wanted sexier, dirtier and faster. Ain’t nobody got time for a cam boy who didn’t touch himself or even take off his clothes, or so Yifan thought. However, something about Junmyeon made him take a chance on the younger and Yifan was quickly proven wrong. He was soft and he was a real tease – and horny men apparently loved that. Junmyeon’s – Suho’s – videos, which eventually turned into a live stream with the possibility to re-play at additional cost, became one of the most successful endeavours in Yifan’s company’s career.

‘Hyung, I-‘ Junmyeon (at this point Yifan gave up on trying to differentiate between reality and fantasy) peers seriously into the camera, his cheeks still tinted red. ‘Hyung, you shouldn’t be saying this. I’m not that cute in comparison to others in our department…’ He averted his eyes, blushing again.

Now, sitting in his office with a raging erection, Yifan didn’t particularly have to wonder why. Junmyeon was just fucking good at what he was doing. He was an incredible actor if one took under consideration that he basically had to blush every other minute just for the camera, the room otherwise emptied of people.

A typical scenario of his bi-weekly stream always involved Suho, a university student with a huge crush on a hyung, his senior from the same department. The hyung would visit Suho in his dormitory room, always conveniently catching him only in his underwear or shirtless, or in an otherwise compromising position. They would then talk – well, Suho would talk, feeling comfortable and at home with his crush. The character was intentionally oblivious and naïve, often munching on phallus-shaped snacks in a provocative way or unknowingly exposing his thinly veiled arse or thighs for the audience to see.

The audience played the role of the hyung, and this personalised approach got all their blood pumping down south. At least that was what it looked like on Yifan’s bank account. As long as Junmyeon had no problem continuing his show, that was all that mattered.

‘I did exactly as you advised, I corrected the paper. My grade is thanks to you…’ Suho admitted quietly, looking at the camera from under his lashes like a little puppy hoping for a praise. His love and admiration for the fictional senior shone right through.

The timid demeanour and praise kink did it for many and unfortunately for Yifan, it also did it for him. He spent many a night thinking about Suho (or Junmyeon, he didn’t even know himself anymore); he thought of the younger as he masturbated to completion, always orgasming once his mind had wandered to that particular image of flushed cheeks and shy smile. In all honesty, Yifan couldn’t even be particularly sure if that was what Junmyeon was like in bed in reality, seeing how Yifan made sure not to let himself get too close in that respect.

But even though Yifan might not know that much about Junmyeon’s bedroom habits, he knew the other well. Junmyeon was a nice, caring guy with a nutty sense of humour. He was quite touchy with his friends too, and his smile was as authentic and bright as it was during his broadcast. Yifan still sensed a lingering awkwardness between them, but he guessed it might have had something to do with the fact that he got off to Junmyeon’s content on regular basis and his guilty conscience wouldn’t allow him to forget about it.

‘I’d- I’d love to. But you don’t have to buy me dinner. I mean, only if you really want to-‘

In today’s segment, Suho invited his hyung to share good news of a grade he got on his midterm and was caught only in his underwear when he was changing. Of course, it then never occurred to him again to put any trousers on, lounging in his tight briefs on the bed until the end. Yifan knew that it was all a fake and that maybe – maybe not? – Junmyeon was inwardly rolling his eyes the whole hour at people who could actually blow their load to his play pretend. Yifan knew all of that, but he still couldn’t calm down. However, the good thing was that he also knew that his boner for Suho would eventually go away.

The bad thing, though, was that a crush on Kim Junmyeon definitely wouldn’t.

 

 

‘Don’t,’ Yifan interrupted the new comer before the other could even begin.

‘My, my. Is that the aroma of-‘

‘Don’t,’ Yifan interrupted again, but this time his order sounded more like a plea.

‘-fresh spunk that I smell? With a hint of unrequited love and desperation?’

It was not, Yifan had never actually stooped as low so as to masturbate in his office. He only sat there until the end of Junmyeon’s show, wetting his pants before running out to the toilet to take care of the problem.

Kim Jongdae knew that, too; he just loved being insufferable.

‘Is there a valid reason why you’re here, Jongdae, or do you just get off on making me miserable?’

‘Chen, it’s Chen, remember?’ For the past two years, Jongdae had been trying to make Chen happen, but they all knew it was not going to happen. He was already somewhat recognisable under his own name, so it was way too late for a change. ‘Also, that is a good kink and I will consider if I ever decide to play for your team,’ he added with cheek, grinning widely.

‘Jongdae,’ Yifan whined again, feeling frustrated. Jongdae finally flung himself on a chair rather dramatically, which was a sign that he meant business.

‘Alright, alright. I have an idea for a good show and I want you to interview that guy who wants to fuck Yixing. I think he’d be perfect.’

‘Jongdae.’ Yifan lost count of the times he had already repeated his co-worker’s name, aiming to intimidate him. It never worked. ‘Do you know just how many people want to fuck Yixing? His arse is only the most popular asset I have here, so I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific.’

‘You know him,’ Jongdae clicked his tongue impatiently. ‘The hot one. The blond one? Super big dick energy.’ At Yifan’s bewildered expression, the shorter sighed. ‘He came here several times, asking if there was anything that Yixing wouldn’t do on camera.’

‘Oh, that one.’ Yifan suddenly remembered. Saehoon? Sehun..? ‘What about him again?’

‘I think he’ll do great in this new format I’m planning. I met him a few days ago to talk about his participation and he was very eager. Dropped his pants right away without me even asking, and let me tell you – the boy might be young but he’s hung and that will look awesome on camera.’

‘Assuming I approve of this new show of yours…Won’t Yixing be freaked out by this? That guy is not actually dangerous, is he?’

‘Oh, not at all. He’s just a very devoted fan boy. Yixing actually thinks it’s cute.’ He paused, allowing Yifan a moment to mould the whole thing over in his head. ‘So anyway, it’s a series about two flatmates who start sleeping together, friends with benefits and all that. I’m thinking of including Junmyeon as a secondary cast, like Yixing’s ex or someone like that, just to spice it all up. I haven’t worked out the details yet.’

‘Wait, Junmyeon? Junmyeon doesn’t do videos though, you know that.’ Yifan looked to Jongdae, finally giving him his full attention and immediately regretting it because the younger’s face suddenly lit up in amusement.

‘Oh really? Well, then. I guess you haven’t heard the big news yet…’

 

 

‘You want to do what?’ Yifan wasn’t drinking anything but he choked all the same. Soon after Jongdae had left, Yifan had called Junmyeon over to his office since he knew the younger liked to linger around for a bit after his streams.

‘I want to lose my virginity on screen,’ Junmyeon repeated, looking both stoic and determined. Yifan opened his mouth to say something – anything – but then he promptly closed it. He was afraid something unbecoming would actually come out of it. You’re a virgin? was currently on top of his list.

So Yifan swallowed and took a deep breath first, mind reeling.

‘Are you sure?’ He probably shouldn’t have said that, either. It sounded less professional, and more like he was personally concerned about Junmyeon’s sex life.

‘Absolutely.’ They held gaze for a few moments, before the younger finally averted his eyes to the folders lying on Yifan’s desk. ‘My stream is popular but it won’t last forever. There’s only so much teasing I can do before it goes stale. I think it will be a good idea to branch out and do some actual videos before I save enough and retire from this.’

Retire, huh? Yifan couldn’t say he was surprised, since he himself got tired of fucking and sucking dick pretty early. Luckily for him, he had always had physical attributes that kept him on top of the game. Kris was popular and paid adequately. Then he drowned all his saving in the new company but turned out to be a good businessman, after all.

‘So you’re a virgin?’ Oh no, Yifan, you did not just say that. But he couldn’t exactly control himself when his dick was this interested in the answer.

Junmyeon actually blushed, but still bravely looked him in the eye.

‘I’ve done… things, but yeah. As virginal as they get.’

‘But you’re hot,’ Yifan blurted out. Good going, Wu, you’re just digging yourself a deeper grave.

Junmyeon blushed even more, but he actually laughed too.

‘Guess I haven’t found a cock I actually wanted to ride,’ he responded cheekily. It was Yifan’s turn to go red.

 

 

In the end, it was Tao’s idea to make a running poll out of it. Junmyeon couldn’t decide who he wanted to do the honours and a few of Yifan’s regular cast actually expressed interest in the matter, so his editor suggested an alternative solution. Junmyeon didn’t mind; in fact, he found it fitting, to go for it with the man of his audience’s choice. He only asked not to exclude anyone, not even the most unlike picks.

Yifan desperately tried not to let the ugly green monster get to him. He had no right. He was just one of many watching Junmyeon; or maybe in fact, he was of an even lower status, seeing how he wasn’t supposed to but was still a peeping Tom.

‘So… did you include everyone..?’ Junmyeon asked him for the third time, somewhat impatient as he was slurping his boba. A sweet drink for a sweet boy, Yifan’s dirty mind supplied before the man managed to punch it right in the throat.

Yifan frowned, looking at the names listed online once again.

There was Yixing, of course. He was a reluctant top, he had admitted so himself on several occasions, but who knew. If the audience picked him, he wouldn’t back away from the challenge.

There was Jongin, everyone’s favourite switch. He had his head deep in Kyungsoo’s, Yifan’s assitant’s, arse but he was still working for him just fine, so maybe?

Chanyeol? Yifan was careful not to make a face at the name. They had too much in common. Personally, Yifan would burn with jealousy and he himself knew that.

The list went on and on, uh. Yifan closed the top of the laptop with too much unnecessary force.

‘Yeah, pretty sure I did,’ he said dismissively.

They sat in silence in the employees’ lounge for a bit before Junmyeon started again. He was usually one to try to prolong the conversation between them whenever the chance occurred. Yifan would just clam up and look to the side, imagining that he wasn’t there. It was so much easier to watch his crush on the screen.

‘Were you a virgin when you started in the business?’ This time Yifan did choke on an actual drink.

‘I- No, no I wasn’t. I was nineteen and a bit of an idiot but not a virgin.’ When their eyes met, Yifan sensed that Junmyeon was hanging on to his words with unusual attention so he elaborated. ‘I mean, I just liked sex and sex liked me, I guess. I didn’t feel like wasting money on college when I knew regular jobs weren’t for me. I just didn’t predict I’ll end up here.’ He shrugged.

‘Your own prosperous business at 30 is not exactly anything to be ashamed of,’ Junmyeon offered with a bright smile. Yifan sort of envied him the no nonsense attitude. Despite all the years of experience and a few nods to his erotic techniques in the form of Adult Film Association’s Big Dicks displayed in his cabinet, he had yet to get on that level of pride and self-confidence.

‘And you? You never told me why you’re here.’

‘Does it matter?’

‘I guess not.’ Yifan quickly replied, not wishing to upset the younger. Eventually Junmyeon shrugged.

‘At first I needed money. Now I think it’s something I wanna be good at. They all want me and I feel powerful?’ It was more of a question, as if Junmyeon had just realised it himself. And boy, was he right.

‘It is an adrenaline rush,’ Yifan admitted.

‘I’m twenty-four. If I do this for three, four years with mild success, I’ll be able to save enough for something for myself.’

‘School?’ Junmyeon sent him a smirk.

‘Let’s just say that school isn’t for me, either.’

 

 

Three days later Yifan forced himself to take a look at the on-going poll and was surprised that while it moved, there wasn’t as much traffic as he thought auctioning off Junmyeon’s V card would give them. Curiously, he scrolled down to the comment section, something he never did because he wanted to keep the remains of his sanity, thank you very much.

The moment he looked at the latest postings, he knew why. He immediately dialled number three on his speed dial, furious.

‘Jongdae! Kim fucking Jongdae, you have exactly ten seconds to explain the current situation in Junmyeon’s poll or I swear, you’re getting fired, Big Dick for Best Director award or not.’

‘It wasn’t my idea.’ The bastard didn’t even bother to pretend like he didn’t know what Yifan was referring to. In fact, the producer could almost hear the other’s grin from across town. It was Jongdae’s day off. ‘I mere saw one of those, asking for you and so I wrote a couple of my own, not to let that gem die in vain. The next day, everyone was talking about it.’

Yifan let out a long screech, his eyes still on the #KrisGetThatVCard hashtag. He screeched again.

‘I’ll murder you. I’m not an actor anymore, I’m your boss.’

‘Yeah, but you’re also a guy with a big dick twitching for Junmyeon every Tuesday and Friday afternoon, and some other nights probably, too. You were good at what you were doing, so I don’t see why not take advantage of the privilege and help yourself.’

‘I- I can’t.’ I’d probably come in three seconds in his presence, is what he wanted to add. It didn’t help his case that he hadn’t had a partner in nearly eleven months.

‘What if I told you that he’s willing?’ Jongdae taunted and Yifan could only scoff.

‘He’s willing alright. He’s already allowed basically anyone to fuck him, as long as it gets the audience’s approval.’

‘Well, then. The vox populi has spoken and it wants you to dick him, congrats. They don’t vote because you’re not in the poll so you go for it, kid, you have fun and you come back home at midnight, remember?’ Jongdae laughed.

‘Fuck off. And you better call me hyung, you ingrate.’

‘You’re having a hyung kink now? My, my, how well this is all turning out to be, how fitti-‘

Yifan hanged up.

 

 

Somehow, in the next few days, Jongdae got hold of the access to the main server and deleted the previous results, substituting them with a new survey. Yifan was monitoring its alarming escalation in between looking through offers for new equipment and munching on his Subway veggie option.

‘Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!’ He called his assistant over. Kyungsoo did come, but looking very unimpressed by all this ordering around. Kyungsoo was very efficient as an employee but Yifan would be the first one to admit that he mainly kept the younger around because he was afraid of sacking him. ‘Kyungsoo, you have to drop everything you’re doing and start making accounts on our website. Keep voting for Jongin. I cannot be the winner of his poll.’

‘I’m not voting for Jongin,’ Kyungsoo replied with a straight face. ‘I’m not giving him one more arse to fuck when he doesn’t have to. I’ll vote for Chanyeol.’

‘No, anyone but Chanyeol!’ Yifan firmly rejected the idea, his complexes over Chanyeol’s body still intact and kicking.

‘Yixing?’ Kyungsoo then prompted doubtfully. ‘Anyway, it doesn’t matter, you’ll win anyway. Oh, look.’

They both turned their eyes to the screen and its contents. Yifan’s little bar was nearly glowing with his 76% in favour of his first on-screen appearance in ages. Yifan gulped.

 

 

‘Yifan… Can we talk?’ Yifan looked up from his notes. Junmyeon was standing at the door, his makeup and outfit done for the stream he was starting in half an hour, and giving Yifan a preview of what he would most likely masturbate to later tonight.

Sometimes Yifan was seriously disgusted with himself.

‘Sure, come in.’ Junmyeon then entered a little unsurely, finally taking a seat opposite the taller. The cream cotton shorts he was wearing rode up his thighs in the process.

‘I heard… I heard that you didn’t want to have sex with me.’ That was the third time Yifan choked virtually on air. He immediately went beetroot red, cursing Junmyeon’s straight-forwardness.

‘What?!’

‘I mean, Jongdae told me that he added you to the poll but you are reluctant to do it, though you’re winning.’ At the last words, the younger unexpectedly blushed himself. Or maybe it was just lighting, Yifan didn’t want to get hopeful. ‘Is it because of me? You don’t find me attractive enough or…’

You don’t find me attract… Yifan’s brain short-circuited after that, completely losing plot. Not attractive? Had Junmyeon ever looked at himself in the mirror?

‘It’s not like that at all. At all,’ Yifan rushed to assure, before his brain had a chance to regain thinking capacity.

‘So you’ll do it if you win? You’ll take care of me out there?’ Junmyeon looked like he didn’t want to let out a toothy grin, but his cheeks filled in immediately anyway, glee written all over. He looked beyond pleased, which gave the elder a little confidence.

‘Yes. Yes, of course,’ he replied, somewhat defeated.

‘Great. I’ve watched your films and… You’re so good,’ he admitted shily, making Yifan’s head go light. Junmyeon was watching his old tapes now..? ‘So I’ll see you then,’ Junmyeon chirped, standing up. He had to be back on his set. Yifan nodded, smiling. Last time he checked, his bar indicated 79% against Chanyeol’s 15% so their intimate encounter of the third kind was inevitable at this point.

Kyungsoo entered soon after the actor left, giving Yifan a rare sly look.

‘So whom do I vote for now..?’

‘Me, damn it!’ He shouted, still flustered. Obviously.

 

 

 

Yifan won, as predicted. To celebrate, he knocked himself out with a bottle of cheap wine and passed out on the coach in his living room. It was either that, or re-watching Junmyeon’s recent broadcast in which an oversized white sweater and cream cotton shorts played principal roles. Alcoholic libation eventually won, but by a margin.

Yifan didn’t know what Junmyeon wanted to do, but he didn’t want to interfere either. In fact, it was better if he thought of all this as little as humanely possible. His brain shut down alright, though he still had some problems with calming down his dick.

Eventually, Junmyeon did come to him with an idea.

‘You don’t look too sure of this,’ he casually observed when he noticed Yifan’s distant expression.

‘Huh? No, no. I’m listening.’

‘You can back out, Yifan. I won’t force you if you don’t want to-‘

‘I want to!’ The exclamation took them both by surprise, but Junmyeon smiled at the eagerness. ‘I mean, everything for the company, right?’

‘Only for the company..?’ Junmyeon asked quietly, even a bit coquettishly and Yifan did what he did best – he blushed. His silence widened the smile on Junmyeon’s face, seemingly giving him all the answers he needed to hear.

 

 

 

On the day of the shooting, Yifan was low key nervous. So many things could go wrong, none of the least was the worry that he might simply not perform up to the standard, considering his huge crush on his screen partner.

‘You’ll just enter and look at me, until I approach you. Just answer naturally, you’ve seen my videos, haven’t you.’ Yifan choked and Junmyeon laughed. ‘Just sit still and I’ll guide you.’

 

 

 

Sitting back and relaxing was never Yifan’s forte, though, as he tended to be the dominant side in his videos. So he knew that he wasn’t supposed to speak until prompted but since he came back from his retirement just for this single star performance, he might as well go for it and make the experience worth Junmyeon’s while. Especially now that he was slowly regaining his footing. This was a familiar set, home even. It was the one place where Yifan’s insecurities were not eating him up every second of his life for a change.

‘Suho-yah, I told you so many times to just call me Kris. We’re not that far apart in age, are we.’ Yifan knew that the audience could not see him – they were not supposed to until the real action began. But he had always been told that his voice alone was part of the reason why dudes came in their pants so fast while watching his videos, so he was now going to use it – and tease the hell out of his partner, hopefully.

He was still mildly awkward around Junmyeon, but Suho was not real and Suho, Suho Yifan could handle well, just like he had handled all those other guys he had done on camera before.

As predicted, Junmyeon halted his movements, turning around to face Yifan, blinking furiously at the unexpected comment. Then something wonderful happened – Junmyeon blushed like the most delightful little peach, like Yifan had never seen him blush before despite all the sincerity put into his on-screen reactions.

‘I- You’re not only older but a senior, too. It wouldn’t be appropriate,’ Junmyeon managed to say and bit his lower lip immediately, clearly shaken up by the unexpected turn of events. As the ground under his feet seemed to be cut little by little, Yifan on the other hand was beginning to feel more and more confident.

‘Oh, really? You respect me that much? You like hyung that much, Suho-yah?’ Yifan had personally checked the camera positions before entering the scene so he knew exactly that his large hand casually moving to palm Junmyeon’s thigh would be well visible and giving the audience ideas. Jongdae always called them his yaoi hands - to which Yifan rolled his eyes frustrated - but the truth was that as much as his cock, his fingers were a huge asset.

Pun intended.

‘I-‘ Junmyeon kept blushing, eyes darting between Yifan’s face and the hand that stubbornly refused to leave his naked skin. The boxers he chose for the occasion barely covered his arse and Yifan couldn’t say that he didn’t appreciate the front row view.

Junmyeon didn’t break the character but it was clear to Yifan that this was indeed the first time that the younger was not fully in control of his broadcast and thus didn’t know how to react, though his pupils dilated a little, unable to fight the arousal he was feeling.

‘You’re gonna give me that cock- I mean, Coke, Suho-yah? Hyung is very thirsty tonight.’ Not caring that his face was away from the camera, Yifan still let out his trademark I’ll fuck you so good tonight smirk and it did the trick on Junmyeon. The brunette whimpered and after a second or two of delayed reaction, he clumsily stood up, nearly tripping on the short way to the small fridge that served as part of his dorm room décor; he didn’t even have to fake it this time.

Since Junmyeon usually had all the privacy that he desired for his live streams, there was really nobody around that he usually had to act for, and it was easier to suppress the image of thousands of guys watching him when they weren’t actually there. Clearly, he overestimated his confidence, now that he had not only a five member crew administering the equipment in the background but also very real, very interested partner, sitting right in front of him.

Yifan honestly couldn’t contain his glee at the fact that for once, it was Junmyeon who was fighting a losing battle around him. At least those years of sexual experience would finally pay off and get him the man of his dreams.

Yifan finally took the can out of Junmyeon’s hands when the latter sat back down, merely blinking at him and giving no indication of wanting to give the drink up. He made a show of throwing his head back and drinking greedily, letting Junmyeon’s gaze graze over his exposed throat. The younger’s jaw dropped slightly.

‘Now, honey, hyung actually came here to tell you something. I heard from Chen today that you’ve been feeling sad that we couldn’t meet as often as we used it. I would never forget you, Suho-yah. You know that hyung loves you the most, and only has eyes for you, don’t you?’ Suho – or Junmyeon? – paled at the confession. ‘Look at you, all flustered. Did you really think that hyung didn’t notice your infatuation? Baby, I know everything. You’re adorable when you try to be sexy, but it works on me anyway.’ Yifan hooded his eyes. He knew that at that point the camera gave up the charade and showed his face. ‘Hyung really wants to take care of you tonight. And you also really want hyung, don’t you..?’

‘I want you to take my virginity,’ Junmyeon whispered despite himself and then quickly clamped a hand over his lips. Yifan couldn’t really tell if he was a good actor, if he genuinely forgot that he still had a job to do and those were his natural reactions. Either way, Yifan couldn’t blame him. The electricity between them was palpable.

Yifan would have whimpered, but Kris merely smirked fondly.

‘Hyung will make you feel so good, baby, you’ll forget your sweet little name.’ Yifan made a move towards him but Junmyeon took a step back. Yifan frowned, but the mystery was quickly solved.

‘Can- Can I taste you first? Please.’ If not for the professional microphones strategically situated around the room, the camera might not have registered the plea at all, that’s how timidly Junmyeon voiced it out. He no longer cared for any shame that was holding him back. Yifan smirked again, somewhat dangerously.

‘Then you’re going to have to undress me first,’ Yifan challenged, taunting. Junmyeon’s eyes rounded even more, his shaking hands extending before being withdrawn in hesitation. Finally he approached his partner and slowly unbuttoned the slacks that Yifan had on, dragging them down to his thighs. The underwear had caught on, but Junmyeon didn’t notice until he slid it all down with the trousers. It was all too much too soon – Yifan’s semi hard cock hanging heavily in between his legs.

Junmyeon whimpered.

‘You gonna suck that, honey? You’re gonna be a good boy for hyung?’ Junmyeon whimpered again, sounding rather hopeless, but this time he didn’t hesitate as he went straight for Yifan’s cock, as if that was the only thing that had been on his mind forever. He slid down to his knees, taking hold of the length and blushing furiously, he licked at it. Yifan hissed at the contact – Junmyeon wasn’t exactly a master of blow jobs, but his sole existence turned Yifan on so much that he could easily overlook the clumsiness if it meant that the younger would continue to leave his kittenish licks all over and then take it al-

Holy shit.

Junmyeon actually choked on Yifan’s dick – it looked like there was a first for everything – in his eagerness to put it all in his mouth. He quickly withdrew, coughing and taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

‘Easy there, tiger. I’m not going anywhere. Try again.’ Yifan really wasn’t going to come that very second, he wasn’t. But if he wouldn’t, then it meant he had to distract himself somehow, and the role was a good diversion. ‘That’s right, that’s my boy.’

He didn’t feel like repeating Junmyeon’s screen name so he sweet-talked the brunette instead but the latter wasn’t complaining.

‘Is that good?’ Yifan’s hand found the back of his partner’s head, directing him gently but steadily back to his crotch. When his penis was back entirely in Junmyeon’s mouth, the younger made eye contact and slowly nodded.

Yifan really wasn’t going to come this very second, damn it.

Junmyeon sucked him with a sense of purpose and the taller could appreciate that. He massaged Junmyeon’s neck lazily, humming contently along the way. Finally, when he was hard enough, Yifan urged the other to stop.

‘You’re doing wonderfully but I think it’s time you let me do my job, alright?’ Yifan teased, slowly rising Junmyeon from his knees. He was still pink and adorable. ‘Give me a kiss, yeah?’ Yifan dived right in, kissing the shorter deeply and passionately, tasting himself on the other’s tongue. They both moaned at the sensation – Yifan gathered the tiny cheeks in his palms and Junmyeon covered them with his own soon after.

Yifan didn’t care if it was too emotional or romantic – he was having sex with Junmyeon and he intended to give him the whole experience.

He gently had Junmyeon lie down on the bed situated behind them, the younger’s legs automatically spreading to make space for crawling Yifan.

‘Let’s get you out of those clothes.’

Junmyeon was naked in no time – and Yifan noted with satisfaction that face wasn’t the only part of his lover’s body that was pink – and whining in embarrassment that the elder was still mostly clothed. Yifan laughed but indulged him, getting rid of his trousers and throwing away the muscle shirt that he was wearing.

‘Beautiful,’ Yifan breathed into Junmyeon’s skin as he mouthed the expanse of his chest, before playfully biting one of his nipples. Junmyeon moaned, grabbing at the pillows on either side of his head in attempt to ground himself.

Everything after that was delirious. Yifan grabbed the small bottle of lube that he knew Junmyeon had placed under his pillow and throwing no more than a single You naughty boy in his direction, he lay on his side, placing Junmyeon’s left leg high on his own thigh and began fingering him. He still had to do it for show, so he made sure that that camera could actually catch his movements but he trusted that the crew knew their job.

‘Is it painful?’ Junmyeon shook his head, though there was an uneasy expression on his face. Yifan was still moving his middle finger in and out lazily while he kissed Junmyeon again.

‘So good for hyung, you’re doing so well,’ he encouraged, eventually adding one more finger.

‘Hyung,’ Junmyeon moaned in a small voice, trembling with the intensity of the sensations.

So Junmyeon actually did have a hyung kink, Yifan briefly observed, filing it away in his mind for possible future purposes.

Junmyeon was tight – or maybe Yifan’s fingers were too big for him because by the time he added another, Junmyeon whined pitifully.

‘You can take me, baby. You want to, don’t you. You can. I can’t wait to have you bouncing on my lap, making me feel like the luckiest guy in the world and taking us straight to heaven.’ Yifan’s voice was hoarse; he was panting heavily, intensely observing Junmyeon’s reactions. They were expressive and open, his back arching deliciously. He was moaning with abandon, though his moans sounded more like little whines, and they all went straight to Yifan’s dick. ‘That’s right,’ he kept encouraging, pressing Junmyeon’s prostate in quick, decisive movements.

‘Please, please. No more. Yi- Hyung, I need it so much.’ Junmyeon sobbed. The fact that his tongue nearly slipped delighted Yifan to no end and spurred him to action. There were so many things that he wanted to do with Junmyeon but he pushed the thoughts aside for now. First, they had to get that whole V issue out of the way.

Yifan sat back on his heels, quickly rolling the condom on and adding more lube. Junmyeon was still panting hard, lying there but Yifan knew that he was observing him from the corner of his eye. The older gave himself a few strokes just for the camera and settled on the bed, bending his legs and setting his feet firmly on its surface. He looked to his partner.

‘On second thought, I think you should work for it, baby. Show hyung how much you want it and then hyung will show you how much I want it.’

Junmyeon scrambled to his feet, his eyes still as round as saucers – out of fear or excitement, Yifan didn’t know but he supposed it was more or less the same thing at this point. He placed his knees on either side of Yifan’s hips and grabbed his cock, guiding it to his entrance. He was still tight but at least sufficiently prepared, courtesy of Yifan’s long fingers.

He moaned loudly when the head breached his muscles – fingers were just fingers, they couldn’t compare to the actual girth of a cock. Yifan was a solid seven and a half inches, but he was thick too, and he knew that Junmyeon was going to very much enjoy it now, and probably deeply regret his choices later on if he went too hard. He let the younger set their pace, his moans echoing Junmyeon’s pleasure as he eased himself inch by inch.

Junmyeon closed his eyes when he bottomed out, trying to catch his breath.

‘You alright there?’ Yifan offered breathlessly, willing himself not to move even though all he wanted was to pound into that tight, sleek heat. It was Junmyeon who made the first move.

It was beyond erotic, Junyeon’s head thrown back as he gradually picked up the pace, bouncing on Yifan’s lap as he steadied himself with his hands, fulfilling the dark promise between them. He seemed to have found his prostate once again because his volume increased and his speed intensified, making Yifan’s toes curl.

‘Don’t stop,’ Yifan spanked his left buttock when he felt Junmyeon slowing down, an action that drew another deep moan.

‘I can’t- I can’t. Please, please, hyung,’ he panted in panic, running out of strength and falling over on Yifan’s chest. Yifan then turned them over, caring not to put too much distance between them. He kept the younger’s legs around his hips, drawing them closer, going deeper.

‘You just relax, honey,’ he drawled straight to Junmyeon’s ear, making his shiver.

Yifan’s thrusts were merciless – they quickly became erratic and not even Junmyeon’s sobs or his nails painfully digging into the blond’s back could stop the inevitable. Their movements became erratic, both going through the intense experience in their own way. Yifan wasn’t much of a moaner but he did gradually let out deep rumbling sounds in his throat that started resembling growling.

Junmyeon was a whimpering mess.

‘Just like that. You’re gonna come for hyung? You’re so beautiful, honey, so perfect for me. Is it good? Is hyung enough for you?’

‘So full,’ Junmyeon sobbed. ‘So good.’ It was clear that he couldn’t think straight anymore.

Yifan didn’t want to prolong his torture so he gave a few more particularly hard trusts and with a little more praising, Junmyeon came all over yourself and Yifan’s stomach. The older needed just a little more, just a little push at the sensation of Junmyeon’s walls clamping around him in an impossible heat. One more hyung from Junmyeon and his vision blacked out for a second with the intensity of his orgasm. He came, filling the condom for a long while before finally falling over to the side, not wanting to put all of his body weight on his partner. He grabbed the base of his cock to secure the rubber and then withdrew, but not before giving Junmyeon on more kiss, this time only light, lingering.

Despite what just happened, they smiled at each other, sweaty but still buzzing with the release.

‘Cut.’ The director’s voice brought them both back to reality and before they realised, production assistant was covering them with robes and ushering them to the showers to get some privacy.

Yifan looked around, only mildly worried but his sentiments felt unwarranted. Despite the fact that his crew had never worked with him this way, it was just another normal day on set for them and nobody was making a big deal out of it. He relaxed, for now.

He supposed that Jongdae and his other friends would give him shit for it later, when the video was released.

‘Hyung,’ Junmyeon called out quietly and Yifan’s head snapped back quickly. Junmyeon never called him hyung. ‘I’m just gonna ask now. Would you like to go on a date with me some time?’

Yifan froze, unsure if this was actually happening.

‘If you don’t want to, it’s fine. It’s just that for the longest time I’ve been under the impression that you are interested so I thought-‘

‘I’d love nothing more, Junmyeon.’ He interrupted, making eye contact and smiling his goofiest gummy smile. Junmyeon reciprocated in glee.

‘Great. I’ll go wash up first, then. I’ll see you later.’ He threw Yifan one more glance before walking away unhurriedly. Yifan observed him until he disappeared through the door.

This time something else stirred with interest.

It was Yifan’s heart.


End file.
